If Things Had Been Different
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: Having a twin is one thing, being different is something not even he can control. Things are different when he is a smartass genius and a powerful wizard himself. Trouble will still find him wherever he goes. #OPness ahead #No romance


_**The Beginning**_

On the first day where that bad man had come in and destroyed the house, the youngest child knew it for certain that things were going to be very different in many senses. Camellia Lillian Potter became famous overnight, and she loves the spotlight every moment of her life. Nuff' said about his parents too. With a small copy of Lily Evans except for her black hair and hazel eyes in courtesy James Charles Potter.

He is fine with his looks, but it is the green eyes that he had inherited from the woman of a parent that intrigued him deeply. They are filled with the deep curse of an Unforgivable that none had ever seen. Not even that woman's eyes were of this color; that made him fell in love with this color all the more.

He moved off to his room where books upon books surrounded him like a fortress. It made it beautiful, that he could learn freely without disruption. He didn't need toys, and the Potter library is extensive as one could expect of a pureblood household. Sadly to say, he would want The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black's voluminous library to be part of the collection.

He sighed. If only Dorea Potter nee. Black is alive, he could get those precious books as a gift. It's only a pity that she died 3 years just before he was officially born. She would find him very Slytherin of him to plan out so much of his life.

By the age of 3, little Harry James Potter had already figured out that no one would be paying attention to him more than his sister. Complaining is not an option since he could do whatever he wants without adults judging him every time. Growing up with Camellia had been a difficult challenge for him. Changing his room to the attic has been easy enough since the elves are always eager to help him. No one finds him often, except for Remus Lupin and occasionally, Sirius Black.

He wouldn't credit too much on Sirius since he was only grateful for the books that he could always copy in his library. Unfortunately, the man doesn't know anything about him in the library most of the time.

At 6, he wanted his studies to be done up perfectly. Why would he have to wait when there are so many things to do like finishing school and doing potions? Working is the start of his life.

What kind of work, you ask?

Office work of course! He needed the money for many things and going up to Gringotts isn't the best idea for money issues. But it did solve his financial shortage when he got to take up the Peverell Vault. Working with Goblins can do many things that none could do, but he was fine with it. Learning Gobbledegook happened to be one of their plus points that he could learn.

As all could say: Knowledge is power.

_**Startup of Knowledge**_

Severus Snape stared at the 7-year-old Potter of a child with disdain and bewilderment. Not many would find him since his place is more often private and creepy than not. It seemed far too small, and its surroundings are more of a workshop than anyone imagined. No one would want him for anything. Haven't they told anything about his reputation to this young boy?

"What do you want?" Severus sneered, only for the boy to silently stare at him before taking up a book that was written by Libatius Borage.

"Advanced Potion-Making," Harry voiced out, "I want you to teach me about making different potions."

Severus took an incredulous look to the child while staring back at the book. "Do you even understand this book, boy? They are not just any potions that I would teach to anyone. In fact, why should I be teaching you?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Potion-Making seems to be a beautiful thing; calming in fact. You could do many things with potions and people may not even figure out what you are going to do most of the time."

Severus was impressed by the child, "And your other teachers?"

Harry merely shrugged, "I'll find them along the way." Severus sighed, seeing that someone should be teaching instead of leaving the child behind.

Months decided to pass by and of nowhere, Harry was in Hogwarts being taught by different teachers. And by teachers, Severus could only mean by portraits. The Founders are part of Harry's answer.

Godric Gryffindor is the man for the brave and courageous, loving the fact that defending is part of people's lives. A sword would be perfect for Harry at first glance, only for him to switch midway to double daggers since they were much easy to handle. On the other hand, Salazar Slytherin is the absolute definition of the opposite. Sly and cunning, it made known that Godric and Salazar are rivals instead of enemies.

Harry pointed out that the textbooks and the books, in general, just too bias, leading the Founders to reply in the same way. Rowena Ravenclaw happened to be a nurse herself, and a really good subject teacher to learn from especially knowledge. Helga Hufflepuff liked him for the first time, always being mothering Harry who didn't mind one bit.

But The Founders are just replacements for the actual professionals. He had each subject teacher from different countries of the world, making sure that he had the best education to make it to the top. Severus found it surprising that Harry would choose him out of all people for potions.

Not that he minded anyways.

Hiring professors from different countries isn't something to be seen every other day, but Harry managed to pretty well.

Astronomy in The Arctic

Charms, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures from Switzerland

Dark Arts and Defense against Dark Arts by one professor along with Study of Ancient Runes and Ancient Studies by another, both coming from The Bermuda Triangle. (Here, Severus paused for a moment. How did The Bermuda Triangle contain people in the first place!?)

His- (This is crazy….) History of Magic by countless professors that Severus gave up counting. He assumed it is of each country along with the Magical Creatures… Really… what has he been learning? Languages are added to the same professors, finding him himself spinning from the number of professors here.

He would be teaching him Occlumency and Legilimency since he probably figured that Harry sees that he has too many professors that he was too lazy and hire him instead.

As for Apparition, Harry had already found his answers and comes in everywhere he goes. It is amazing how one child is willing to learn all the way, booking up everything that he could, thankfully able to let him have time to do other things. (How he managed to have a good amount of time is beyond Severus and the rest of his professors.)

Such a life is one of Harry James Potter.

_**Familiars**_

Harry walked with ease as he took a break in the forest near the Potter Manor. Not one of them in the family realizes that he was away most of the time and it is quite disappointing. Closing on him is his youngest sister, Bluebell Millian Potter trailing behind him closely. Like him, she was being neglected most of the time, leading him to take care of her.

Little Bluebell happened to be 3 years younger than her older siblings, but she adores Harry for being with her at every moment. She is trying to be the perfect baby little sister to Harry, only for Harry to give a smile to his dearest and ruffled her hair with nostalgic feelings. Taking care of her has always been a pleasure and introducing the magical creatures to her would be a wonderful experience.

Care of Magical Creatures proved to be a good idea to learn, even though he was a slower learner in this case. Time is not needed so he could spend a good time for Bluebell. Showing a few fairies that he knows of along with unicorns, they were soon moving towards the lake. Harry stopped for a moment, carrying the young 6-year-old with him. A snake of a great kind hissed as it moved with ease.

/_Get losssssst, pesssssky humansssssss_/ It hissed angrily as it moved into an attacking position. The siblings glanced at it with open fascination, with its green skin moving in such beauty.

/_You're ssssssssuch a beautiful sssssssssnake….._/ Harry openly expressed himself, admiring it with a bright smile. It was the type of green that he likes all along, and Bluebell looked at her brother and the snake with open admiration.

/_A sssssssspeaker?!_/ It hissed with surprise, /_And ssssssssuch a young child too! I haven't sssssssssseen another ssssssssssssspeaker ssssssince my masssssssster._/ Harry froze as he knew one man who could speak of this language. And all who knew and spoke of this language happens to be a Parseltongue.

/_Lord Voldemort…_/ Harry widened his eyes as he found only one has such a snake with his side. /_You are Nagini, the Dark Lord'sssssss familiar._/

Bluebell seemed to know of the sentences forming in his mouth, interested in the conversation. "Brother, I didn't know that you are a speaker of the snakes." Harry shrugged, he didn't know about this ability himself until today.

/_Indeed…. You, young ssssssssnakeling and the little ssssssssssnakelet are going to be great one day._/ The siblings grinned as they love the praises from the snake.

/_May I asssssssk you a favor?_/ Harry remembered something important as he picked up little Bell, letting her giggle as she basks on her beloved brother's smell. They only have each other, so it was their only pillar of life that they lived on.

Nagini hissed in question before Harry continued, /_Tell your masssssster that we sssssssssseek for a truce._/

/_And why isssssss that ssssssssso, young ssssssssnakeling?_/ Harry bit his lip hoping that it works.

/_The chossssssssen one sssssssspoken by the Light isssssssss nothing more than a child,_/ Nagini hissed in anger, knowing that her master was destroyed by one who is only a newborn snake. /_For it issssssss I who had accidentally killed your masssssssster in defenssssssse. I wisssssssh not to fight but to have it sssssssorted out for both worldsssssssss to live in. Will that be acceptable to you?_/

The snake gave an expression that could be seen as surprised before agreeing and slithered away. Bluebell gave a wondered expression, able to listen to the conversation that her brother is the Boy-who-Lived! She pitied the society who decided to choose the wrong child.

"Do you think you can teach me how to speak in Parseltongue?" Bluebell pouted as she stared at his mysterious eyes pleadingly, "I know how to listen to conversations but can you…." Tears are forming on her eyes, yet something bothered Harry with her words. His younger sister is a Parseltongue witch!?

_**Birthday**_

It has been almost a year since they have met Nagini and six months since Harry finally got his Masters, graduating with top honor along with first-class honors. Gladly to say, he is considered an adult with the grades that he has and has started working with the Potion Guild as well as the International Confederation of Wizards. Interesting to say, however, he was tied up to the job very tightly especially when Wizgress of Wizardry Affairs wanted him badly.

Such a life is difficult for Harry.

Birthdays are not celebrated when it comes to siblings. They always come in far and wide but they do little things that are much appreciated by the other. For Bluebell, Harry would be baking a divine looking berries cake during her birthday, something that she likes through his years of searching recipes. The cream would be in cranberries while covering with biscuits at the intersection of the cake. Toppings like Strawberries and raspberries would be decorating the cake, while the blueberries, red and blackcurrants would be mixed with the mix for the spongy cake.

For even one time, there is a year where he gave her a nightshade plant and pokeweed plant on another year. Merlin! He even gave her an elderberry plant during one of those times!

Bluebell, on the other hand, would find it a mission to find something good for her dearest brother. Seeing Harry sometimes is like a blurred image that she could only see a few times. Busy with work is not what both of them expected, but they still have to live on with those difficulties. This particular year is the year where it is his first of working with ICW and the Potion Guild and his 11th birthday.

To prep up Harry's day, she decided to ask for a coffee cake, something that Harry would appreciate for while at work. She was thankful that ever since he has all those professors teaching him, he was able to home-school her too. Hogwarts is a good place to study, but insufficient for people like them who tend to be geniuses in many ways.

While Harry is the ultimate genius in her sight, she is also smart in her way. Her affinity and talents of languages brought her to a new height, and people are now queuing just to have her hand in work. Wizgress of WA is interested in her as well, wanting her while he was taken. And Gringotts is getting friendly with her, wanting her not only as a goblin friend but as a coworker too. Sometimes he mentally rolled his eyes, seeing that the international organizations are fighting it out like children.

Comfort is a welcoming presence as they bask in their sibling relationship. Bluebell is happy that her brother enjoys the cake very much, while Harry is grateful for having such a cute little sister born to him. Harry happens to check the iWizard communicator that he spent his time inventing on just before his graduation. How he got such a time is beyond him too.

The iWizard communicator works by applying magic onto it, works with magic and makes things faster than just owl post. Used worldwide isn't what he noticed, but the fact that he has some reputation is a good report on his resume.

While checking, peace between the two is broken when the Patriarch entered the kitchen with feelings of excitement. Unlike their thinking, all his eyes had is his one and only lovable daughter, Camellia. He absent-mindedly patted Bluebell's head while she rolled her eyes with disgust and disrespect. Harry gave an invisible smile to Bluebell, cooling her down.

What decided to come was worse. The worshipped child of the Manor came running down the staircase and to the dining table where her father started eating. "Daddy! Daddy! I got into Hogwarts!" She squealed in joy as James shot up from his seat. He twirled her around, congratulating her of the achievements. Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, leading Bluebell almost giggle at his response, knowing that if she openly giggled, she would have to explain.

To them, going to Hogwarts is like going to preschool for the Muggles.

The Matriarch came in much later, but hearing the acceptance of the school has perked her up for the day. The worse came in where both Harry and Bluebell had to control themselves from laughing.

"Where is your letter, Squib?" Camellia mocked, "Bet you have no magic in your blood at all! Stop being a burden and move out of the house, Squib!" The couple finally realized that they have a son that is of the same age, Harry mused as he continued eating the cake. Camellia scowled, "Stop eating my cake!" With the last piece in his mouth, he felt it being ridiculous for a person to be jealous of eating cake.

"Harry, where is your letter?" Lily decided to ask, hoping that they didn't have a squib in the family. The two siblings kept on with their charade, with Harry looking at the iWizard for today's schedule while Bluebell hummed to herself for a job well done in the cake. Baking it with the house-elves made it much easier too.

Taking the silence as being rude, James started to help with the conversation. "Harry, Bluebell, where is the letter of acceptance?"

Bluebell felt of wanting to play for the moment. Being 8 years old helps with the innocent look in her acting, "Dearest brother, did you hear something? It feels annoying with all the noise."

Harry internally smiled, playing along with her acting. "It must be your imagination, Bell. You need to get ready soon since you will be tested on yesterday's theory." Bluebell nodded as she continued to read on her book, a book that has been with her since breakfast but left there to see her brother's reaction on the coffee cake instead.

"Harry James Potter! Bluebell Millian Potter! Your mother is talking to you!" James gritted his teeth as he shouted at the children. Camellia sat there smug, thinking that she has already won the battle. Bluebell felt that it was time to play, seeing how they could make the man glow in different shades of anger.

Their uncle, Vernon Dursley usually does that, and the Dursley family could tolerate them better since they could control their magic. They didn't flaunt their magical skills in front of them; even then, they helped Dudley in his class very well, earning the top of the class while surprising the teachers who had taught him once. It wasn't that Dudley is lazy, but he had dumb himself down with the fact that he was a playful child.

They had done the impossible of playing with him and study to a good degree. This is also the reason why the family of 3 could only invite the younger siblings back for some cousin-bonding.

A fake look of shock covered Bluebell's face, "I guess you haven't heard right, dearest brother!" She gasped as she covered her mouth, "Dearie Father decided to grace us his presence!"

Harry concealed his laugh; it wouldn't do any good if he was going to do anything. He put down the iWizard, sitting in a straight posture befitting of a Pureblood, eyes training on him, "And what would the man who ignored us for years want anything from us?"

"How rude! This is not what we have taught you or your sister!" James growled in anger as Harry took up his iWizard once more.

"For your information," Harry pocketed his device while moving over to Bluebell to pat her head, "I was the one who has taught Bell from the time she was born. We haven't been relying on you since the day you dote on the child who you deemed precious." He decided to bring Bell to her tutors while getting to his workplace. He wouldn't stand to look at the happy family that has abandoned the rest for their selfish deeds. He pocketed the device, taking up some floo to travel for work.

"And by the way, I have long graduated from school even before you took a glance at me or Bell. Good day." What left there was a pair of heartbroken parents.

_**Manipulation**_

10 months of schooling….

Only 10 months and ridiculous things happen to a school that nonsense has to come with Camellia Lillian Potter's arrival to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry sighed in annoyance as he typed faster than usual for work. Those who have partnered with the young prodigy stayed a little further away. His anger is one that shouldn't be crossed upon.

Bell had to be away from him at the moment, knowing well that she would be having one of her exams coming soon once more. The professors had to make sure that their charge had done well this time. It wasn't that she didn't do well, but she missed quite a few marks during the test sessions due to Harry visiting her at that time. They knew that when they see each other, it only serves as fodder cannon or well-known distractions that they wish not to announce.

Needless to say, Harry was only thankful that while Bell didn't inherit the Parseltongue, she could still hear them. Her gift happens to fall on languages. Not just the languages that Harry studied, but ones where she could communicate with different things. That served to bring her more different professors than he ever had.

Back to the copy of a sister, she made the school dangerous with her actions. Going into the Forbidden Forest, cheating to get points (there lies a can of worms for him to open, he grinned with a slightly insane look…), getting into the suspended room that held the Philosopher's Stone (in which was in his hands all along…), almost getting killed by Lord Voldemort (he sighed once more as he wanted to ask why they haven't killed that stupid twin yet.); all in all, he was very tired of doing up reports that the other team was supposed to be doing.

Supreme Secretary of Wizardry Council has done him years where it happens to be in the inner circle of higher-ups. And those said higher-ups are arguing like little children who had a game gone wrong. Harry didn't think of joining if Dumbledore had joined one of the positions, yet they happily removed his name for the sake of getting him. He wondered how the system of powerful organizations works sometimes.

"Who are we supposed to send?!" *Pak* There goes another quill gone by the hands of Harry. As he was searching for the next one, more questions shot out quickly.

"Why is Hogwarts causing trouble?!"

"How are we going to handle this case?!" Harry was getting tired of the conversation that the panicking Higher-ups were having when, "If only we have a child or someone smart enough to enter into Hogwarts!" The camaraderie of theirs suddenly stopped, leading Harry to one conclusion. Harry widened his eyes as the words of _No, no, no no no! Not that!?_

They turned to face him, realizing that they have someone to help specifically. Harry cursed his luck once again.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

Harry sent a hidden growl to the Higher-ups that made him do the work this time. While being happily shipped off to the school, they only managed to fend off the work that he was working for the entire lout, lackadaisical, insolent idiots who preferred to sleep on the job. He still had his work attached to him, and he was angered that they didn't take away this load for the sake of 'short of workers'.

He scoffed off at the pathetic excuses given. Walking in school is the only time where he could check on the grounds. He slightly smiled at the runes formed on the scales of walls, while some of the ghosts were happily waving to him for returning here once more. Helena always wanted to have tea with him, and that was something he couldn't deny either.

Though he would rather have a nice cup of coff-

"Professor Hadrian Harold Harrison." He turned to see the one and only teacher that had perfectly taught him well in his younger days. Severus Snape is still as menacing as ever, with no smile on his face and his hair well fended off from any other colors. (It did make Harry wondered if he used a hair coloring charm for it.)

(He decided not to ask and left it aside.)

"Professor Severus Snape." Harry smiled as he hugged him. Contrary to what most people would do, Harry believed that Snape wasn't his usual facade, but his act or rather his past has made him quite stony. Of most hugs, Severus is also one of them who would return them with a hidden smile. Well, it took years of learning to get it from him, but it was a well-placed kind where they acted more like a parent to a child.

"I heard you are teaching Defense against Dark Arts, History of Magic and setting up a Dueling session soon."

"Indeed…" No, he wasn't supposed to teach DADA. He merely exposed Gilderoy Lockhart of his history and was forced to be released from school duties. Such professors are the ones where Harry would burn them down and hexed them to Wizard's End. "I may need your help in Dueling sessions though." Severus raised an eye for that.

"Walk with me." Harry followed as Severus introduced different parts of the school while silently conversing with the raven-haired boy. Harry continued talking as he slowly read his mind as part of the conversation. To anyone who saw this, it would seem to be one of the creepiest conversations that one could encounter. Teaching is not what Harry would want, but he could still keep a lookout for any suspicious activity.

Of course, he would want to have none of them.

As they reach the Great Hall, a certain pair who has been sitting on the Professors' table glanced upon them. Surprise, shock and guilt dawned on their faces, knowing that they have failed greatly as parents. They didn't even know of his highly accomplished achievements until the day of their twin's 11th. A ridiculous joke at best.

"Harry….." Lily called out to him, wanting to get to know their eldest son. Harry ignored them completely, knowing that he had changed his name years prior.

"Hadrian, you know them?" Severus questioned, not sure whether the young boy disregarded the family he used to have.

"I'm a Peverell for a reason, not a Potter." Another message popped in his iWizard, but he could care less. He still had to move before getting back to the Higher-ups.

The parents were shell-shocked. Changing names isn't an easy thing unless there is a vault that accepts the person. They wondered how much they neglected in all their years. Heck, even their youngest daughter isn't communicating with them. Her interaction with others made it perfect for her too.

"I need to get back to work, Sev." Harry gave a small grin.

A flick in response to the sentence, "Don't get too corky with me, brat." But Severus wasn't angry at all. This is part of their conversation from the time they started their studies. Harry apparated away, leaving them and the Professors who had been sitting on the other parts of the dining table questions to answer.

Who is he?

Different groups chatter around as they waited for the time for the feast to come. Many times they have encountered this, but this is the first time that they have such a high authoritative figure teaching 2 core subjects at once. The girls squeal at the sight of him as he sat next to Severus. No one would like to sit next to the Potions Master, but Harry had been with him for years, so it had caused no trouble for him.

With the sorting ongoing through the first session of the feast, Harry let his mind wander off to his work in ICW. The days where most paperwork is produced happens to be the time that Harry could truly relax. It may be part of a boring job; however, he could spend more time with Bell. And Bell is his beloved sister after all.

Which reminded him of the upcoming graduation that Bell would be having soon by all the professors that he hired…..

Dumbledore stood up in response to the end of the sorting, where he could finally get to the main topic of the session for the day. Harry started daydreaming once more when the Headmaster started introducing him.

"And we have a new professor with us for this school session. Let's welcome Professor Hadrian Peverell!" The girls squealed in delight, hoping that they would have a lesson with the cute professor. Camellia rolled her eyes as she didn't get what was important about that twin of hers. Hermione was star-struck by such a famous figure teaching in their school.

Ron scoffed off, "I don't see why he's that famous."

Hermione glared at the offending boy, "He's not just anyone! He is Hadrian Harold Harrison Peverell! He's the Supreme Secretary for the all famous International Confederation of Wizards, the all high-end Wizardry Council and No. 2 of the Potions Guild. He has gotten awards for his work and modeled a few for La Wizard Style! Wizgress of AW, WC, and ICW have been fighting for him for ages! And now, his sister, Bluebell Millian Mirielle Peverell is the next fight that the 3 mighty organizations are getting. Even Gringotts is fighting for the youngest member of the Peverell family! She has just gotten her first award recently, and they are flocking towards the Peverell family!"

Ron gulped for a moment, knowing that if he were to fool around the Peverell family, even several generations of fortunes would never be enough to clear the mess.

"I don't like him." Camellia shrugged off as she continued, "He should just disappear and die for all he wants." At that moment, Harry heard the words loud and clear. He smirked as he moved out of his seat, cold eyes staring at one direction. The Great Hall halted with a silence, watching every move of his. Stopping in front of her, Hermione wanted to ask him many questions, yet she knew he was only there for one purpose.

"How fortunate that you are the only child then, Camellia Lillian Potter," Harry's eyes glanced at the couple for once before moving back. "I could feel for the poor soul if a child were to be your sibling. A pity indeed…"

"And it is in for you, squib? Can't handle my fame, can you?" A haughty tone set in the sentence, leading a fake pity glance from him.

"If you have been following my accomplishments as well as Bell's, you would have realized that we don't even need such reputations when we have better things to do. Relying on your fame is a fatal mistake, and one that would kill you faster than a Hippocampus or a Griffin on heat." Harry strode away, making impressions that made him an enemy or in Slytherin's case, a comrade.

The feast has been quiet throughout the entire time; abide by the couple few who still wished to chat among themselves. The verbal fight was still fresh in their minds, now knowing that the Peverell family and the Potter family are bordering to enemies. As old as Potter family can be, not many families are as old as the Peverell family, and that shows that they are powerful on their own.

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is one that has the most power next to Peverell, however, Harry could care less about that. He walked along with Severus to the Slytherin Dorms, relishing on the dark feelings that surround the area. He could even smell it if it wasn't for the fact that it is only the school controlling it.

The Slytherins stared at the newest Professor that would be teaching them many things. Malfoy stepped up, giving a slight bow as a sign of respect, only to be halted by the said Professor himself. He nodded at the respect that they would and were willing to give. Severus raised an eye, knowing that Harry would rather want to do the introductions despite his first day.

"This may be part of my first day, but I will still abide by the rules that are still set in here." Silence engulfed the dorm, smirking that they have seen him as an equal. "Welcome to Slytherin, the top chain where no one should ever cross a snake." At this, the older students cheered, "Your Head of House is Professor Severus Snape, the Potion Master of this school. As a new member of this House, there are a few rules that you must know and learn to abide to. Outside these walls," A knock on the wall and the door, "you will face prejudice and discrimination because of your House selection. You may not like it, but Slytherin House is not seen in a positive light."

"What they all forgot is the fact that our greatest legends, Merlin, used to study and learn in Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin had been one of the most famous men in history for many things that we have today. We are not seeking things that are of the past, but things of the future! We are not to let them trample us Snakes to no end." A loud cheer exploded from the students, some smirking at the speech given. "And we need to stay in a united front, even if you despise a Fellow Housemate. Show none of them outside! Let them have no openings to attack you!" The cheers were deafening, but Harry has done his job and felt the accomplishment.

He was going to leave when Severus decided to add another thing, "If you find any trouble, problems, issues or concerns, you are free to speak to me or Professor Hadrian." Harry stopped his tracks for that, a small glare on Severus who was secretly smug with the last sentence. Severus was supposed to be the one to make a speech after all.

_**Lessons **_

Turning invincible is easy, while the rest of the students stroll in with doubts and worries about their studies enter. The females were smitten while the males anticipate working with him. He had given lessons in DADA and History with the most lucrative ways for them to do well in their exams.

All, except Camellia Lillian Potter…..

Merlin, even Ronald Weasley who had atrocious results from Year 1 improved from Troll grades to Acceptable and Exceeds Expectations! It showed how much she hated him that she defied all results given. The old croak of a Headmaster hadn't been satisfied with his results of why the favored child's grades are still abysmal.

It wasn't his fault that the 'favored' one refused to listen to his lessons or take notes for it. If it was up to Bell, she would admit up her mistake that she had made and continued generating stunning results that would do him proud.

They don't need to care for the Potters. They are orphans more often than not, harder because they only have themselves to fend for. That's the reason why Bell often adores Harry to such extend.

Now they have their first session of dueling in the Great Hall. Students who are willing to join anticipate something interesting from their newest professor. Harry smirked as he gathered the fifth to seventh years to his corner of the Great Hall, all expecting him to do something. The first and second years are taken by Professor Snape while the third and fourth years are taken by Professor McGonagall. The younger years would want to see what Harry could do, only to find him taking the older years to train them to their rightful condition.

It would be shameful to see a wizard or a witch unable to fight despite their knowledge. Knowledge and power go hand in hand when it comes to fighting. Bell could be with him for all she wants now, but with the upcoming graduation and the fight of the mighty organizations, she couldn't take a chance to enter here to see what her brother can do.

Bell does know what her brother does or how powerful he is, but she doesn't know the extent of his full power. That ends up as one of the reasons why the organizations wanted him. They wanted to see how the newest Peverell heir would fare in each of his steps.

The older years waited for him as he straightened himself, "Many of you will not believe it, but dueling is a skill, an art that not many have mastered these days unless you are part of a prominent family or if you are taking a job that involves with it. Dueling, sadly, is not taught in this generation. Now, I'm here to pull you to your real potential. I don't care if you are the weakest of your kin or the youngest; neither the strongest nor the oldest. You will each be learning differently." Harry smirked as everyone caught his word, "So we start?"

Harry walked towards the center of the platform, giving a mock bow to them. The students took a glance at each other before nodding at each other, not caring if they are from different Houses or different Years. As usual, there will always be that one in the group foolish enough to start the fight.

Harry parried it as he shot out a spell with ease, leading the rest of the students to do the same. Along the way, the fifth Years are doing defensive work while the sixth and seventh Years attacked with much gusto. There are times where the two groups are switching their roles, however, it was nothing too difficult for him to handle.

What made it interesting was the last group. It was a small of healers at the side, but powerful enough to make him fight seriously against the students. It wouldn't do if a Professor gets defeated by 50 students. (On some other corner, some of the Professors would disagree with that statement. Only Harry would be able to handle such a group)

They continued as Harry smiled, swooning the females with his look. Anyone who knew their youngest professor would know that it's a rare expression on his face, and they chanced upon it at the right time. The students got encouraged as they worked hard even more. They knew that Harry was acknowledging their strengths and weaknesses. By the time the students are done, they are perspiring and tired while Harry still looked perfect from the duel. He is used to the routine that his body did, and this has only half the challenge posed to him.

He applauded the students, "Well done. I can see that none of you are preys, but hidden predators. I will expect more from you all in the next session, now…" He started his lesson with them, knowing that they needed their theories concepts of Dueling. It wouldn't do if he turns them into fighting dunderheads.

The lower Years as well as the middle Years gapped at the performance at the side of the older Years. If the older Years are unable to defeat their newest Professor and councilor, the younger ones will never be able to touch him! Severus smirked as he addressed to his part of students, "And that is how you duel with a professional. Regardless of the position, anyone could have done what he has been doing." They blanched at the sight, worried that they will never reach the rightful standard of the Professors in front of them.

Camellia scowled at the show-off. She knew she could do better than that! Only that discard of a brother and sister would do such flashy shows.

_**Work**_

Harry internally groaned at the amount of paperwork in front of him. No matter what era, what century or country it is, the years have not shown one thing; Paperwork is still a bane of existence to mankind. He continued to check and signed his paperwork, not once looking up to a certain couple and their worthless brat of a daughter.

"Harry…"

Without glancing up, "I'm not familiar with you, Lady Potter. It would be better if you call me by Hadrian or Heir Peverell in the first place."

Camellia huffed haughtily, "Mum can call you whatever she wants!" Lily gave a dirty look at her, disgusted that she was acting like this for once. Harry stared at her for a moment before a wolf entered into the office, snuggling at him. He absently patted the wolf, before returning to his work.

"Lord Potter and Lady Potter, you do realize that Heiress Potter has one of the least desirable results that we had in our year, isn't it?" Silence entered the office, making it sufferable. "Her results for Mid-term exams are atrocious enough to shame anyone of her age. Needless to say, it is important to see that she would need extra lessons from the Professors."

"I'm the Girl-Who-Lived! I don't need school to survive!" She scowled as she swiped off the paperwork on his table. Harry's eyes grew dark. He had to spend time signing and checking on those reports that he had no time to move around in his normal time.

"Then, explain to me why you had failed the first lesson with Professor Snape when he merely asked what aconite is?" Lily gasped at that. It was the easiest question that Severus had given and she failed miserably?!

"I have taught many students, and even Bluebell for some time, and you couldn't answer something that is part of elementary muggle school. These things are elementary enough to pass, yet you refused to do anything about it." He turned to the couple, "Which puts into question what the Potter Family has been teaching."

Both of them were surprised since they have taught her better than that. She should have done well during her first day.

The wolf with him furred up, as it made the papers float up and settle on the table. Harry gave a rare smile to the wolf, patting it for a job well done. A kiss was given too, and the wolf hid in embarrassment. It moved out of the room in a scurrying manner, panicking.

Camellia rolled her eyes, seeing such an animal in front of her. A kiss should not have affected it so much to an animal. For the couple, they knew that they had neglected their children deeply. Bluebell only didn't experience parental love, seeing that she still has her brother. But Harry grew up alone in his might, took upon his own tiny hands back then to change his future.

An intellect that shines beyond most Ravenclaw, sly within the snakes of Slytherin, the bravery that goes above Gryffindor, and loyalty to anyone who has earned their rightful place in Hufflepuff.

They – the children; they will never fit in Hogwarts. They paved their own to success and chose the way they ended today. Hogwarts will never touch them, for they are part of large organizations that are willing to fight for them. He stared at the paperwork once more, checking that everything has been signed and accounted for.

Those dunderheads will never get their job done properly anyways.

"If you excuse me, I have other matters to attend. In the meantime, I would suggest that Heiress Potter would have extra lessons to pull her weight in class." Harry paused for a moment, frowning. "No parent, especially when it comes to famous children, would ever want the world to know how atrocious their results will ever be."

He strode off; lifting the paperwork with him in air, hovering behind him as he needed to sent back his ridiculous amount of reports. One day he would get all of them to do these to see how much of a headache it causes them as much to him.

_**Councilor Sessions**_

"Professor Harrison! You got to help me with this problem!" One of the students (Hufflepuff, he noted to himself) rushed to him in utter self-destruction that he rarely saw. She was crying as she was telling him about her relationship with a half-blood senior Ravenclaw being petrified. He was wondering why such matters ended up becoming his cases and the students preferred to find him when trouble occurred.

(It didn't help whenever fights are going on in school. They will act like tamed rabbits in front of him to please him very much so. Severus was hardly called for such cases! He's only 13, thank you very much.

Much to say, no one bothered with the recent news of Mrs. Norris being petrified and Mr. Filch cried in agony as he came up to him after that day, bemoaning about his precious friend and partner turning to stone.

He didn't like that. At. All.)

It took a pot of tea and a plate of scones before she went back to a better mood. He sat down before another came in, this time he knew the child in front of him. Draco Lucius Malfoy has been coming up to him whenever during school after the first day of school. According to noble society, he was deemed pureblood worthy and talked about his day to day matters. Harry took up a cup of espresso (No, it wasn't good for him…), setting another plate of treats, this time macaroons in every different flavor.

He had this particular idea from Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, but seeing the undesired flavors that can churn the worse out of the children, he made it a little different to his treats, making some of the students from other years to order from him when they are going back for Yule holidays. He had a lengthy list to finish, but nothing too troublesome to finish.

But it reminded him of the cookies that he promised Bell….

"Draco, you know that you don't have to come here every single time, don't you?" Harry inquired.

"I have stress, Hadrian! Father is always strict with me while mother knows everything about me. Her mother-senses are tingling every time I do something wrong!" Draco lamented silently, (Malfoys can't lament or show many things in front of people) "Now my father is expecting me to become a Death Eater while being the top student of the year…" Harry had heard of this many times before, but some heirs and heiresses tend to have their stress moments and come up to him for different things.

The other Slytherin heirs and heiresses promptly entered the office, leading Harry to sigh.

He couldn't stop this group from moving everywhere since Draco looks like the de-facto leader of it. He continued to summon more macaroons, letting them take their share of it.

He still had work to do, Circe!

Taking out his iWiz, he checked the time and schedule he had for the day. Despite being a Sunday, he didn't have time much to himself ever since he started working here. It made him wonder what possessed him to accept this…..

(Right… The Higher-ups are all headless chickens who need some serious thinking on their part on who to shift people.)

"Professor Hadrian, your sweets are still as good as ever!" Pansy Parkinson complimented on the macaroons while playing a game with the Slytherins with the flavors. One can never be too sure which flavor is 'safe'. (Somewhere, they all swore that the 'Ghost Chilli' is actually in orange or red, not colors like pink, blue or black. The macaroons are random at that. Or the other disgusting stuff like Casu Marzu, Human Placenta or somewhere around the secret hidden corners, Century Eggs…

Harry did love the Century Eggs version.

One can twist their taste to other disgusting levels…)

They would shiver in fright from some of the most dangerous macaroons. Only Harry would remember what he left it in, yet he wouldn't remember what he did to them. Out of everyone, only Harry got used to the ingredients used in his macaroons.

"So why are you all here in the first place when you have your common room in Slytherin?" The students took a glance at each other before Draco took charge. "We're just here as normal children who needed a good place to hide before putting back our Slytherin masks."

Harry sighed as he popped another plate of macaroons. "After this plate, I have another appointment with another student. You can't stay here for long." He stood up as he stretched, moving around so that he could prepare the room for the next visitor. More often than not, he would find himself having students coming up to him with problems of their own. Merlin, even the Professors sometimes, come baring gifts to converse with him.

He wasn't sure what could accomplish from this, but the rest of the population seemed to be welcoming at that. (They found themselves much better and their work ethic had improved from there.)

Sigh... He didn't get the sign that he was supposed to be the counselor of the school…

It only lasted till their curfew that the students stopped coming up to him, but even then, since when did he have a break of his own?

The recent case of students petrified had made his job more difficult, and The Higher-ups are whining their way while needing to get this job completed. Sometimes, Harry wondered what would conspire if he was born a different person.

_**Room of Snakes**_

Snakes…..

Hissing…

Really? Was that supposed to happen? Anything that involves snakes; be it from the petrified snakes to carved snakes to real snakes that he refused to speak of. But he did appreciate Salazar Slytherin for such a beautiful Basilisk protecting the school.

But….. seriously?

He didn't know whether he should stare or cry at the sight of it. He settled with hysterical laughter. The oldest of the snakes looked at him with a puzzled look, wondering if the young Peverell heir had gone insane from anything. It slid as it relaxed from the person in front of i-her. The Basilisk, a female, enjoyed her privileges of being a female and lived like a Queen among her subjects.

Harry knew that he will never have to do anything, seeing that the snake is just being hungry from its slumber. He 'accio'ed a meal for the grand snake, delighting the Basilisk greatly. He had met the infamous Jormungandr before, and it was a fabulous sight to see; it looked like it could cover the entire earth, but the beast took only the sea, seeing that there is more space for itself. He even conjured up quite a few meals worth to satisfy its appetite. Even then, the snake felt it wasn't enough.

Those were the better days. He even found a diary that had been near the Chamber of Secrets! He had thought for a moment who was T.M.R, only to push away the thought for other things. That black book wasn't ordinary to him, being able to reply him back with what he deems to be amusement. Really, can't he have a normal or average day ordained to him?

He kept the diary with him, knowing that if anyone wanted to take it back, the book will have its power source. It did take magic from him after all. Bluebell would understand the circumstances that he wouldn't let anyone touch it, lest the person dies.

(From another world, a 3rd year Harry Potter sneezed and wondered who has been talking about him.

He ignored in favor of his conversation.)

_**Graduation**_

Bluebell jumped up and down excitedly as she congratulated herself. She finally graduated from her dearest brother's regime. Sure, learning was fun, but she seldom saw Harry during her time of studying.

Not anymore….

She squealed as she hugged Harry. "I did it! I did it!" Harry smiled as she continued, "Other than yours, I scored the best out of everyone!"

"This calls for a celebration, my sweet little Bell." Sparks shot out of his hand, as the professors that were around glimpse at the food, pride showing that they had another prodigy student who graduated under their hands. Peverells deserved the best after all.

Familiar magic was close by, leading Bell to release her brother and run towards the familiar source. "Uncle Professor Snape!" It was unknown why she addressed him in such a way, but it did seem endearing.

"Ms. Bluebell Peverell." His eyes then turned to Harry. "Hadrian."

Harry grinned as he walked towards them. "Careful, Severus; You're making me jealous and overprotective the way you're holding my sister," Severus smirked as Bell hugged him tighter.

"But brother~ You promised that I could marry Sev when I was younger a few years ago!" The temperature dropped as pin-drop silence surrounded the area. "You do wish for my happiness…. Right?" Puppy eyes were set on Harry, who turned to Severus with his eyes covered.

"Bluebell Millian Mirielle Peverell…." Harry clenched his fists.

"I didn't say that I'll agree to marry you, Bluebell." Snape mused silently as the heir gave him a look.

"Are you saying that my little sister is undesirable, Severus Snape?"

"Not at all, Hadrian. As a matter of that, some candidates are more suited for the lady of the Peverell house. You do realize that I'm far too old for someone her age." Harry did pause for a moment, thinking.

"If she doesn't have a candidate that I would approve of, she will be of getting married to you. By then, she will probably start bemoaning how her 'husband' has been different from first glance…" He muttered to himself, leaving Severus slightly bewildered and Bluebell blushing.

"Brother!" Bluebell widened her eyes, "I was only joking!"

"And I, you." Harry grinned as he ruffled her hair, leading her pouting at the tease. They laughed as the next question was posted. "Which job are you going for? 3 top organizations along with countless offers including Gringotts are dropped in front of your lap, Bell."

"Maybe Wizgress of WA and Wizardry Council? But ICW does make a good offer too, being the UK representative instead of being Britain's representative. But then again, they will be rubbing on each other's faces. Wizgress is getting desperate on getting one of us, and their final chance before they get slaughter for not getting any Peverell members….. They sure do have a lot of them to work with…" Bluebell sighed, knowing that any of the 3 will be fighting to the bitter end.

They continued chatting till the night came.

_**Normality**_

Of all things surprising, things are normal in the third and fourth years. Well…. Almost.

Harry had been ready to bang his head repeatedly on the hard surface of the table. So what was the root of the problem?

His answer was in front of him.

"I have heard interesting things about you from my dearest Nagini." The man's voice produced a tone that created a creepy feeling. His features had been the same, looking like a monster that children had read from fairy tales. All in all, he didn't expect the main Dark Lord to look for him himself.

"And I, you." He spoke with the same sentiments. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you in Peverell Manor after the fallout with the Potters."

"So you are the actual child-who-lived?" Voldemort raised an eye, looking slightly amused with the development.

"Terribly so." Harry massaged his head, hoping to clear the headache forming before it got worse. "Look, I'm not going to do anything. It's as long as I get things done, settle accounts regularly so that I won't catch a migraine of a headache seeing paperwork snowballing, and yell at idiots who think they could skip work; I don't care if the world collapses just because people decided that destruction is part of a good plan."

"I agree with the part about the idiots." Voldemort sighed, likely facing the same thing. After the Triwizard Tournament that ended up with horrible reports according to everyone, the famous girl-who-lived Heiress Camellia Potter had been deemed a liar by society. Needless to say, Harry wanted someone to replace the fool of a minister.

Cornelius Fudge is a total dunce for Circe's sake!

For once, the stupid twin had done something right just that moment. And what did that dunderhead of a minister do?!

He accused and made the point that she was lying. Harry thanked the Lady up there that Cedric Diggory had been smart enough to trust his instincts to react to the cup aka portkey slower. He didn't disappear with Camellia, leaving everyone stunned and confused with the situation. She came back with blood, scared and shivering up to her bones.

For once, he pitied the girl.

Only for a moment.

"Will I be killed for something that was one committed?" Harry sighed as he ruffled his hair. He took a glance at the winery, where the Peverell family had kept their wine since its formation.

"I would if I didn't realize that you have my diary as well as a hint of my magic essence." Voldemort seemed to approve of the wine Harry took out from. They both had a glass each, one reason or another to solve the messy situation.

"Meaning?"

"It would be like killing my child, as to say." Voldemort helped himself to more wine while Harry froze.

"That's like telling me that you are either my father or my uncle." Harry frowned.

"Exactly." Harry groaned as he downed the wine whole.

Voldemort snatched the wine glass from the teen, giving him a firm glare.

"You are not of age to drink such strong wine." The Dark Lord warned with a stern look.

"I'm Head of Peverell. It's perfectly legal for me to marry, to drink or to fu-"

"Don't you ever finish that sentence, young man."

The two kept silent, absorbing what had just happened in the midst. It didn't help when Bluebell came springing into the room.

"Harry!" Bell yelled as she bear-hugged her brother.

"Does this mean I get a daughter too?" The final reaction to Voldemort's question was an unrecognizable groan.

(Or it gets normal on the fact that they had just gained a new father instead.

Seriously…

Normal is not the way to describe it.)

_**Announcement**_

So the insane of the plan is that the Dark Lord wanted to change his looks since original schemes had been ruined. He took back the diary (Ah… at least Harry now knows what, or rather who has been inside the journal, wanting to sap away his energy.), took measurements (dragging the older Peverell into his perfect plans), and turned himself into a man of exquisite features. Needless to say, he had gained a fan base just for this stunt.

Marvolo Slytherin (Ahem… Secretly Voldemort) had taken up his position as the head of the Slytherin family, and is very supportive of his 'niece and nephew'.

(Terribly, Harry wished he could avoid the charismatic man along with Bell's questions.)

So the Slytherin family and Peverell are now interrelated with each other, along with Potter in the mix. Yet people would rather side with the former two than the latter. The Potter family's reputation had turned into a downfall. Even the wacko of a headmaster had been dethroned from his position in Hogwarts just because there were reports that the old man had finally turned crazy.

('At least they got the hint of insanity in there.' Harry secretly thought to himself.)

The young Peverell genius felt that it would be the end….

No.

It didn't stop there.

"I would wish to care for my beautiful protégées, Harrison and Bluebell. It has been a pity they didn't have enough care from their former donors who only gave them life. I, Marvolo Slytherin, wish to give them a fatherly love." Marvolo spoke in ways that captivated the crowd.

Behind the scenes?

Harry is ready to gag from the number of sugary words.

The reason the Dark Lord is doing this is to push them of no return to the light families. Given that Peverell is of a neutral, grey magical family, it is like a forced made choice for them. Not that Harry would care about anything.

"He sure does make everything sound teeth rotting, doesn't he?" Bell licked her ice cream as she sat down and swing her legs in opposite directions.

"Potters did come from the light, and Slytherins come from the dark. They have no way of knowing whether we are actually for any teams." Harry reminded. Going back to work is already a chore itself. At least he got to glare, yell and smack useless reports of papers to those morons who forgo work.

"Harrison will be sure to become a Minister of Magic, and Supreme WizMaster in ICW. Even young Bluebell has positive reviews of becoming a leader of her own." The crowd was cheering except for a few.

"On the second thought, he did make it very tooth aching." Harry turned to Bell who giggled. All in the meanwhile listening to the conference that now their 'uncle' is making.

"With Dumbledore stepping down, does this mean that as part of the inheritance, you will take charge of Hogwarts?" One of the reporters inquired.

"It would be my pleasure and duty to serve the position that my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, had served." Marvolo bowed. The cameras flashed blindly towards the front, while Marvolo stood at his position smiling.

"So….. What happened with the slimy pink toad?" Bell grimaced at the thought of Dolores Umbridge. The youngest hated the sight or even the word of her. The woman had been part of their blacklist for sure. The pink woman decided that everything should go her way.

"I made sure she has no way of even entering the school, especially with her terrible results in school. She would have made Hogwarts a total mess." Harry made justice to himself. He would guarantee himself that nothing is going to haunt him during these years of teaching.

That includes teachers.

He was done with 3 sides of work, with the school, counseling, and ICW.

So…

No.

He optioned for a simpler option of killing the chicken to warn the monkey.

"Then who's gonna be the net Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Bell asked. It took Harry a second to realize.

At the same time, Dumbledore clutched his hands.

'The Light would be losing soon.' He needed to end this regime quickly.

_**Veracity**_

So they have a verdict.

In search of power, the extreme Light families, which include some of the Weasley family members, Potter family, and Dumbledore, had started destroying the society instead. Their extremist views of the dark had turned a double-edged sword. The British Magical world had prospered under new hands more than ever before.

Then the truth came out.

Harrison came out and spoke of the day in actuality what had conspired, the true child-who-lived. Citizens had gained an understanding of the true talent of the child of prophecy. Such of the people who retaliated had been cast out of society.

One of such is Camellia herself.

With a fatten ego, she made the fatal understatement of challenging Harry to a death duel.

Of course, Harry won hands down. He didn't kill her.

(He didn't believe in killing people, rather negotiating for a win-win situation for both parties.)

The Potters tried to regain their status by begging Harry to come back to them, even promising to take care of Bell. However, by then, he had lost the connection with both of them.

As for Dumbledore?

He initially gathered a few of their numbers and wanted to kill Marvolo. And at the same time, turning Harry into a personal weapon of his own.

In a nutshell, Harry had been vivid with everything that happened around him and destroyed Dumbledore.

Best of all, they were not condemned by anyone.

Changes were welcome in bulks, including the bill to let magical beings roam around freely. They will still be restricted to some point so that both parties were not harmed.

Harry sat at home, whiskey at hand while Bell sat next to Severus in a loving manner. Severus released his lost love and enjoyed his new love welcomingly.

(The professor had to go through a season of interrogation and threats from both Harry and Marvolo to be sure that he was right for Bluebell.

It was a certain fact that Harry had sis-con.

No one expected Voldemort – Tom Marvolo Slytherin to be a daughter-fool.

Nuff' said since this is secretly hidden.)

Marvolo took his time drinking the same alcohol as Harry, sitting one of the chairs. The fire flickered as they enjoyed each other's presence.

If things had been different, they wouldn't have what they have today.

**Fin.**

* * *

**So, that's about it. This story has finally finished after 2 years of being hidden in a corner. Procrastinations and work made me forget all about this. This only finished just because I accidentally found it in a folder where it had been incomplete.**

**I will most probably go inactive once more.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
